A New Sister
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo save a baby girl from The Shredder and bring her into the family. They decide to name her Melody. Years later they find out that Melody is very special and finds out that she has a past that also involves The Shredder. Now she must train to defeat him. Will she be able to defeat The Shredder once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

A New Sister

Chapter 1

Leonardo was training on the rooftops of New York City one night with he's younger brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

He stopped when he sensed something behind his back and turned to see the Foot ninja running across the buildings towards a warehouse.

"What are they doing?" Don asked.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know."

"Let's follow them." Raph said.

Leo nodded. "Yeah they must be up to something. If they are then we will be there to stop them."

They followed the Foot to a small warehouse.

They peaked through the window to see a human baby lying on a table.

The Turtles eyes widened when they saw The Shredder walked out from the shadows and walked towards the baby.

"What does Shredder want with that baby?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Don said.

"Whatever it is it must not be good." Leo said. "I'm not going to stand here and let Shredder have that baby. He's evil."

Don nodded. "I agree with Leo. We need to save that baby."

"Then let's go." Leo said as he drew out his weapons and broke through the window.

Shredder turned and growled. "What! Turtles?! Foot ninja get them!"

The turtles started fighting with the Foot and beat them easily.

When they looked around the Shredder was nowhere to be seen.

Leo walked over to the baby sleeping on the table. "It's a little girl."

"She's adorable." Mikey said as he Don and Raph joined him.

"How did she not wake with all that fighting going on?" Raph asked.

"But what do we do with her?" Don asked.

"We should take her back to the lair with us." Leo said. "She'll never survive here without us. She has to be under our care now."

Don, Raph and Mikey nodded in agreement as Leo grabbed her.

"Let's go." Leo grabbed the baby and ran off with his brothers.

They arrived back at the lair to see that Master Splinter was meditating on the ground.

"Master Splinter we're back." Mikey said.

"And we brought something along with us through our way." Raph said.

Master Splinter opened his eyes and stood.

His eyes zeroed in on the baby in Leo's arms.

"Where did you find this baby Leonardo?"

"We found her in a warehouse with the Shredder and the Foot. We don't know why she was with the Shredder." Leo explained. "We think that she doesn't have a family. I think that Shredder might have killed them to get to her."

"Can she be in ours?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes but what are we going to name her?"

"We can call her Lassie." Raph said as he laughed.

Leo ignored him as he said. "How about Melodyardo."

Master Splinter nodded in approval and said. "Yes Melodyardo it is. That's a beautiful name for her."

Mikey grabbed her and said. "Welcome to the family Melodyardo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nine years later….

Melodyardo was training to become a ninja.

They had told her how they found her and how she became in the family.

Leo had given her a bow and some arrows to practise with.

"So Leo tell me again." She said as she lifted her bow up to aim at her target. "When will I become a ninja like you and my brothers?"

"When you're old enough." Leo replied.

Melody groaned. "You always say that. I'm old enough now aren't I?"

Leo chuckled. "No."

Before Melody could argue further the door to their home blew open the Foot ran in.

Leo gasped. "The Foot. Melody get to the second floor."

"But I can fight." Melody replied. "I want to help you fight them off."

"No. there too strong for you. Get to the second floor." Leo replied. "Mikey go with her."

Mikey nodded as he jumped onto the second floor.

Melody sighed and followed after her brother.

"I hate being the youngest." Melody said as she watched her family fight the Foot.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Mikey replied. "Leo just wants to protect you. We all do."

"Maybe I don't need protecting all the time." Melody said

"Think of it as training so that one day you can beat up the Foot as well."

"You call this training?"

Mikey smiled and nodded.

Melody looked down and watched Leo fight a Foot.

'Maybe if I can't fight I can help instead.' She thought as she brought out a bow and some arrows.

She aimed it at the Foot that Leo was fighting and hit his shoulder.

Leo turned in surprise to see where the arrow had come from.

He looked up at Melody who had a huge smile on her face as she aimed her bow somewhere else.

Mikey was giving her big whooping cheers and was slapping her on the back.

"Melody?" he said before he turned to the injured Foot and grabbed hold of him. "Let me warn you now to never come back. Am I clear? Or you'll regret it. Tell your master that you never found us."

The Foot nodded and signalled his companions to retreat.

"Melody that was brilliant." Don said as Melody and Mikey jumped down from the second floor when the Foot retreated.

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes it was."

Melody grinned. "Thanks."

"Your aiming is getting better." Master Splinter said. "Keep practicing and you'll be a master someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sixteen years old….

Melody was training with her bow and arrows.

She had gotten better at aiming through the years.

She brought out another arrow and aimed it at her target.

She just release it when the arrow suddenly flamed up as she realised it causing Melody to fly backwards and land on the ground.

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey and Master Splinter ran to her side.

Melody was staring wide eyed at the flaming arrow.

"Are you alright?" Mikey asked.

"Melodyardo what happened?" Master Splinter asked.

"I…. I'm not sure." Melody replied. "I don't know what happened?"

"Perhaps I can answer your question Melodyardo."

A second later a woman with beautiful silver long hair appeared before them.

Raph brought out his Si's as he said. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Sophia. I am not here to harm you Raphael."

Raph's eyes went wide.

"How do you know my name?" Melody asked.

"I've been watching you since you were a baby." Sophia replied.

"Why I'm not anything special."

Sophia smiled. "Really? You really don't think that you're special at all? Then do you care to explain what just happened with your arrow just now? Can you explain to me how it flamed up? Do you even know what happened?"

Melody looked back to the singed arrow then back to Sophia and shook her head. "No. Do you know what that was?"  
Sophia nodded. "Of course I do. You have powers inside you."

Melody gasped. "Really?"

"Yes. That fire was one of them." Sophia said "There's also more. You're also a princess."

Melody's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Sophia nodded again. "Yes. Before you were sent to earth you lived on the planet called Vireo years ago. Too many years to count. I was advisor to the King and Queen. King Tybalt and Queen Anastas. When you were born King Tybalt wanted me to be your guardian. I of course agreed. Before your name was changed to what it is now it was Maria. One day I was training with you when Shredder came to the planet and attacked.

"He was after you because there was a darker side inside you that he wanted to unleash. And he succeeded. In the end I had to turn you into a baby and whip your memories. I then took you to earth where I thought that you would be safe but I was wrong. Shredder followed me to earth and you know the rest of the story."

"What do I have to do?" Melody asked.

"You must train with your powers and after you have realised enough of your powers you must face Shredder in battle and defeat him." Sophia explained. "He must be defeated once and for all."

Melody nodded. "I will."

Sophia smiled. "Thank you. I must go now and return to Vireo. The King and Queen need me by their side. Farewell." She said as she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melody started training with her powers and weapons right away.

Leo turned to Master Splinter and said. "Can we give it to her?"

Master Splinter nodded. "Give her the weapon."

Leo walked to Melody's side. "Melody we have something for you."

"What is it?" Melody asked.

Leo handed Melody a silver glistening sword.

"This is for you."

Melody grabbed the sword. "It's beautiful. Thanks Leo."

Leo smiled. "You're welcome."

"Master Splinter we're going outside." Raph said as he followed his brothers to the door.

Melody watched her brothers go and sighed.

She had never been outside before and didn't know what it was like.

Her family did it for her protection.

Don turned as he got to the door. "Are you coming Mel?"

Melody gasped and turned to Master Splinter with wide excited eyes.

Master Splinter nodded. "Go ahead. You're old enough now."

Melody hugged Master Splinter before running out the door with her brothers.

When they got outside Melody gasped in amazement as she looked around.

"Wow. Can you show where you found me?"

Leo nodded. "Follow us."

They arrived at a warehouse and walked inside.

"So this is where you found me huh?"

Don nodded and pointed to a table. "That's where you were when we found you."

Melody walked over to the table and placed her hand on top of it.

"I think I remember. It's very vague but I think that I remember. Can we go back now?" Melody asked as she turned.

Leo nodded. "Come lets go back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got back Melody started to train with Leo by using her sword.

Suddenly a young girl orbed in and fell to her knees.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

The girl looked at Melody.

Melody frowned as she stared at her face.

"Hello Melodyardo."

"How do you know me?" Melody asked.

"I know all of you." She replied. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter because I am from the future. Melodyardo I am your future self."

Melody gasped. "Really?"

Mel nodded. "Yes."

"So why are you here now?" Mikey asked.

"Melodyardo I must speak with you about something. It's about the Shredder."

"What about him?"

"I'm here to warn you." She said. "If you don't beat him then he may gain control of you and he may take over the world using you."

Melody gasped.

She didn't want that to happen.

"I won't let that happen."

Mel nodded. "I know you won't. And I have to speak with you in private. Come with me."

They walked into Melody's room.

"Melodyardo soon very soon you are going to fall in love with one of the turtles."

"How can I fall in love with one of them if they my brother?" Melody asked.

"There not your real brothers now aren't they."

Melody sighed. "Which one?"

"Leonardo."

"I already feel some sort of connection towards him. Does he know?"

Mel nodded. "Yes I already had a mind talk with him and Master Splinter. I must go. Farewell." She said as she disappeared.

Later….

Melody was training when one of Raph's si hit the ground next to her feet.

Melody's eyes widened and she whirled angrily around to stare at Raph. "What was that for?"

"Give my Si back and I will tell you."

She threw the Si back at him. "So what's your problem Raphael?"

"One on one right here right now." Raph said. "Whoever wins gets to face Shredder."

"So this is what's it's all about?" Melody said. "You're insane Raphael."

That got Raph boiled up.

As he charged at Melody with his Si's Don and Leo came and held him back.

"Let me go!" Raph yelled. "I want to beat him. It should be me not her."

"Raphael stop this madness." Master Splinter said.

"You don't understand Raphael." Melody said. "It can't be you. It has to be me and no one else. Listen Raph if I don't beat him then I may turn against you guys and I don't want that to happen. I am the one who has to face Shredder when the time comes."

He understood what she meant then.

He knew that Melody hated evil and never wanted to turn to the dark side.

He sighed. "Fine. Leo, Don let me go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 days later….

Melody had been training with her powers and her weapons and had gotten better.

"Master Splinter when can we go and face Shredder?" Melody asked.

"Tonight."

"Melody can I speak with you for a minute." Leo asked.

Melody nodded as she walked into her room.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you Mel." Leo said.

"I love you as well Leonardo." Melody replied. "Does Master Splinter know this?"

Leo nodded as he kissed Melody on the lips. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because the Shredder is much more stronger than you." Leo explained. "I'm worried about your safety with him."

"You don't have to worry about me." Melody replied. "I can defeat him."

Leo smiled. "Master Splinter has something for you."

As they out Master Splinter was holding something behind his back.

He smiled at Melody before saying. "I have something for you Melodyardo."

He handed her a pink bandanna.

Melody gasped. "I finally get one."

Master Splinter nodded as he tied it on her head.

"Thank you."

Master Splinter smiled. "Come we must prepare for tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night they snuck into Shredder's building.

They got to the last floor to see that Shredder was waiting for them.

He laughed. "Hello turtles and how nice it is to see you again Melodyardo. I understand that you wish to battle me."

Melody pulled out her sword and nodded. "Yes I do."

Shredder nodded. "So be it."

Melody walked towards him.

"Be careful Mel." Don said.

'I can do this, I can do this.' Melody thought. 'Don't be scared, don't be scared.'

"I sense your fear of me." Shredder said.

Melody shook her head. "You're wrong."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes because now that I'm facing you here and now I have no fear in me." Melody explained. "Now let's fight so I can get you out of my life once and for all."

She swung her sword at Shredder but he dodged it.

Shredder used his claws to slash Melody across the chest.

Melody screamed in pain.

"Melody!" Leo cried out.

"Master Splinter shouldn't we help her?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter shook her head. "No Michelangelo. Melodyardo needs to do this by herself."

Melody ignored the pain from her chest and raised her sword in the air.

She charged at Shredder with her sword out in front of her.

Shredder slapped the sword out from her hands and it slid out of Melody's reach on the ground.

Melody looked at Shredder with wide eyes.

"You should have trained more before facing me Melodyardo." Shredder said as he punched her in the chest.

Melody flew backwards and landed on the ground and coughed up blood.

Shredder walked to Melody's side and slammed his foot against her head.

Her head was crushed between Shredder's foot and the ground.

"Melody!" Don yelled.

"Melody use your powers! Quick!" Raph yelled to Melody.

Melody closed her eyes and teleported out of Shredder's reach.

"This fight is about to end Shredder with you dead." She looked down and grabbed her sword from the ground and charged at Shredder.

She jumped across Shredder and used her sword on him.

She landed on the ground and turned to face Shredder.

A second later his head came off from his shoulders and landed on the ground.

His body fell to the ground a second later.

Melody fell to her knees.

Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey ran to her side.

"You did it!" Mikey yelled.

Leo kneeled down next to Melody and looked at her wounds. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Melody nodded. "A little but it's nothing a little healing can't handle." She said as healed her wound.

Only a scar was shown a second later.

"Let's go home." Don said as he and his family walked out of the building.

The end.


End file.
